Super Map!
Super Map is the 13th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map/Super Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Tico *Mami *Papi *Baby Birds Summary Map finds a magic cape that gives him superpowers. Meanwhile, Mami has a super surprise for Dora. Recap When Map finds a cape in a bush, he tries it on and instantly becomes the resourceful superhero Super Map, and helps Dora and Boots save the day. He is even able to stop Swiper from stealing his cape. Song I'm Super Map! Places in episode #Jungle (Infested with Spiders and Snakes) #River (infested with Crocodiles) #Dora's House Trivia *Dora's mami's voice is heard from afar. *This is the only time where Map tells his favorite part of this episode. *This is the 2nd of 4 episodes to first premiere on DVD. *The red bird and white bird speak English while the blue bird and yellow bird speak Spanish. *When Dora sings the line "We helped a baby bird along the way" from "We Did It!", Her voice sounds like her Season 1 voice. *When the Red Bird asks "Where's my nest?", He also sounds like Dora. *Tico had a striped life jacket with the same design as his usual jacket on instead of an orange life jacket that Dora and Boots wear. *This is the 39th episode of the show. *Map told his favorite part of this episode, this is the only time that this happens. *This is the first episode where Map asks the viewer to say "Map!" *Since Map is a superhero, he sings "I'm Super Map!", a heroic action music version of his original song. *This is the only episode where Map plays a major role, due to him being a superhero. *When Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song, the Fiesta Trio do not jump out and yell out the last place after Dora and Boots ask "Where are we going?", instead Map/Super Map says it. *The Blue Cursor clicks on Dora at the end while she is sliding. *At the beginning, the episode begins at the tallest mountain. It is possible that this takes place directly after "Lost Map". *This is the second episode where Dora's House is the last place Dora and Boots are going, it was first the last place in the very first season 2 episode The Big Storm. *Isa and Benny do not appear in this episode. *When Map finishes explaining the places, his mouth does not fill the screen, but his cape does instead. However, his mouth fills the screen when he slides down the slide during the We Did It song. *Dora and Boots are always saying "who is this a job for", "Super Map" throughout the whole episode. *Mami and Papi build a slide for Dora and Boots as a surprise in Dora's backyard but in later episodes, it is not seen again or in her backyard. *This is the first episode Map sings the Travel Song with Dora and Boots. *This is the only time ever where Map is not inside of Backpack for the duration of the entire adventure. From the beginning of the episode, to the end of the episode, he never was inside of Backpack Character Find Map Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes written by Valerie Walsh Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes in which the Fiesta Trio didn't sing the Travel Song Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes that Isa and Benny are absent